Frozen: Rise of The Snow Queen
by Memoriator
Summary: We all know Anna's story, the tale of how a young princess who suffered through three days of bitter cold trials and frigid tribulations to save her sister. But what of Elsa herself? What did she do throughout the three days of her isolation? Well, that's a whole other story on its own...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I took the prologue of this story down for now as the writing was just piss-poor quality. Because of this I will get a new chapter in tomorrow.**

"Do you think she'll like it?" Anna asked with wide eyes scanning around the dining hall.

"I am certain that your sister will love it," Rilen smiled.

Anna hummed to herself as she walked up to the long table of polished wood, straightening out the tiniest cresses in the sheet of linen cast over it and adding the smallest adjustments to the flower arrangements. The dining hall was a large room with a dark floor of hardwood and walls that shone crimson in the chandelier's candle light.

Different shades of blue were being draped along the walls in the form of party streamers and ribbons and a long banner with the words 'happy birthday Elsa' written with blue paint. . The smell of mint filled the air with all the Diradona mountain flowers displayed along the dining table, the violet variant that grows in the cold north. A rarer kind exists, one which only grows in the summer. A golden Diradona, the same one depicted on Arendelle's flag and the cape flowing from Rilen's back.

"I am sure she'll be much appreciative of all this," he said.

The princess stepped away from her work, trying to see the room as a whole whilst she played with one of the auburn pigtails her hair was styled into. As always she was wearing one of her practical-focused outfits: a white shirt and green summer dress with shoes made for running. Not very appropriate for a princess but an outfit, no doubt, that helped in today's venture.

"Honestly I am amazed I managed to put this all together myself," Anna said as she stepped back in and corrected the way some of the knives and forks where laid out.

"Sorry that none of us had time to help you this time your highness."

"Don't worry yourself about it Rilen. You and the others had the coronation to think about," Anna said with a comforting smile. "At least your around to give me an opinion at least."

"And as I said your highness, I am certain your sister will love it."

"She deserves something like this. Even though she locks herself in her room all day and never talks or responds to any of the letters I slip under her door, she's still my sister and I still love her."

"Very selfless of you your highness."

"Things will change tomorrow anyway. Tomorrow is Elsa's coronation day," Anna sang, "I mean for the first time in forever those gates are gonna be open again and I'll finally get to see my sister after what—"

"13 years," Rilen slipped in.

"Right, exactly," the princess was shivering with enthusiasm. "Have you got a gift for her?"

Rilen face turned fearful, "I was supposed to get her something?"

"Well, yeah," Anna said, now looking a little frightened herself.

There was a tense moment of silence before Rilen's snigger shattered it all. "Of course I got her majesty something."

"Oh good," Anna giggled, "You had me going there for a second."

"I had the blacksmith fashion her a letter opener, I figured her majesty might be having use for one in the days to come."

"Nice. What about clothing?"

Rilen frowned, "sorry your highness?"

"What are you going to wear tonight?"

Rilen cast his vision over the full suite of plate armor he was wearing, his expression riddled with confusion, "What's wrong with what I am wearing now?"

"Rilen," Anna gasped, "you can't wear _this_ to my sister's birthday dinner."

"But your highness, its part of my oath as both a knight and the guard captain to be ready to defend you and your sister at all times."

Rilen had never been one to think much of appearance, not in the sense of dressing up anyway. He'd gladly comb out his long silver hair and bath regularly to remain looking presentable, but at heart he was a solider, a sworn knight to the royal family. He just couldn't see himself donning a suite of silk rather than steel or applying polish to a pair of shoes rather than his long sword.

"Come on Rilen, I think you can deal with dressing up on one special night for my sister's sake."

Rilen sighed, "very well your highness. I will do so under the assumption of me dressing up being your command."

"There you go, that's sort of the spirt to be in. I think?"

"What about you your highness, what dress will you don tonight?"

Anna shrugged and hang her hands behind her back, "I won't be attending."

"You won't?

Anna shook her head, "I'll be in my room. My little present to Elsa really, me being the one locking herself in her bedroom and Elsa getting the palace to herself for a day."

Rilen couldn't say he liked the idea of that, and not just because he couldn't imagine a personality like Anna's being cooped up in a confined space for more than a couple of seconds. Elsa likely wouldn't be able to enjoy herself knowing her sister would be suffering for her benefit. "Mabey her majesty could be convinced to be reunited with you a day early," Rilen said, "I could try speaking to her if you wish me to your highness."

For a moment Anna's eyes lit up with a twinkle of hope. It faded however when the princess diverted her attention to the floor, "it's alright," she said, "Elsa likes to have her own space, I've come to terms with that."

"I'll talk to her anyway, though now that I think about it, I do fear it'll be trying enough to get her out of her room at all."

"Well everything is set up for her down her if she wants it and you know what they say: it's the thought that counts."

"Will this be all then your highness?"

"Yeah – oh wait, wait I almost forgot. Kai has been helping out with the cake, would you mind going down to the kitchen and checking up on him?"

"Certainly," Rilen bowed, leaving the princess to tinker with her decorations.

The corridors were second to silent, the only noise being the metallic cluck of Rilen's plate armor. He remembered a time when so much more life filled these old walls of wood and stone. A time when you'd walk into the palace of Arendelle and think you were in the centre of the world. A time when merchants where once allowed to sell exotic goods in the courtyard; when dignitaries and envoys from foreign countries would be anxiously awaiting in the entrance hall to pay homage to Arendelle's beloved monarchs. It was a time some may have called a golden age.

It pained Rilen to see the palace now, with its closed gates keeping merchants out of the courtyard and the ballroom devoid of balls. he could only pray that Elsa would start setting things right after tomorrow.

Arriving at the kitchen, Rilen stepped through the white double doors and the smell of freshly baked vanilla sponge found his nose. At a long table running up and down the room's centre was Kai. a large man with Auburn hair running around a large bald spot. He stood before one of the tables dressed in the smart servant attire of green and white.

"Rilen?" he said, "I cannot say I was expecting you."

"Her highness, Princess Anna sent me down to check on your progress."

"Formal as ever I see," Kai smiled, gesturing to the double layer sponge coated in sky-blue frosting. "I am just about finished. In fact, I was about to start taking it to the dining hall."

"Ah, then it seems my coming over here was a pointless endeavour."

Kai chuckled, "Mabey not completely pointless. I could do with some help carrying it onto the trolley."

"Where are all the other servants?"

"Preparing the throne room for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Rilen sighed, I can only hope things will go smoothly."

He walked over to the opposite side of table so that the cake was kept between him and Kai. They both took two corners each of the tray it was sitting on and – when both nodded to confirm they were ready – lifted the cake off the table.

"Have there been any outbreaks with her majesty's powers?" Kai said in a hush as the two took the cake over to the trolley at the end of the table.

"Just one," Rilen said as they slowly lowered the cake until it was resting on a solid metallic surface. "It happened when we were playing our routine game of chess yesterday. My fault really, I was the one who convinced her to try moving a piece without her gloves."

"Tears?"

"Not this time, she did look awfully distort afterwards however."

"I am sure her majesty will learn to control her gift in time."

Rilen sighed, "We've been telling ourselves that for years and tomorrow she becomes the new queen of Arendelle. A queen is expected to live outside of her bedroom."

"Speak to her about it. You've served her parents closer and longer than any of us after all, she respects your council I do believe."

Rilen nodded before diverting his attention to the trolley, "will you be needing any further assistance?"

"I can take it from here."

"Then it seems I have a rather awkward conversation with our soon-to-be queen to get under way."


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Here is the chapter I promised to make up for deleting the prologue yesterday. Enjoy.**

Elsa's mouth hung open, groaning without rest until her gloved hand came and stuffed it with a large chunk of chocolate. She laid in the silk comforts of her bed, eyes dreary and locked with the navy canopy hanging above. Since the break of dawn she'd been here, brooding in a pit of self-loathing with the box of chocolates at her side being her only company. Though given thought, even they would end up leaving her.

She cocked her head towards the window and spied the northern mountain ranges. a fantasy occupied her mind once, a mad vision of her traveling to those peaks, leaving behind all her ties, isolating herself to a place where nobody would ever be hurt by her curse. But no, to become the next queen of Arendelle was her destiny, a responsibility her heart refused to run away from.

She could do it; she could be a good queen. What her parents hadn't taught her she had studied in books, and come to think of it: the hordes of paperwork associated with such a role would be a welcome change to wallowing around for hours on end. As long as the gates stayed closed, any prospects of becoming a monarch didn't seem too daunting.

She sighed, ready to continue on with her chocolaty gorge-fest when a knock echoed through the room. On instinct she turned to the door, expecting another one of Anna's hourly knocks. Though when it came again she realized the pitch was too high, coming across like more of a loud taping sound than anything else.

With a frown Elsa cocked her head back over to the window.

Perched outside, like a statue standing stationary, not so much as twitching with wide orange eyes gazing. It was a hawk-like bird, though not an ordinary bird. Form what she could see: its brown feathers seemed solid, jagged like stone. Scaly almost. It throttled at the window, making a few more load taps with a silvery beak before tilting its head to the side.

Elsa found herself curious, so much so that she put the chocolate down and dragged herself out of bed. She walked towards the window, slow and cautious in her steps. The bird traced her movements, watching with a slight hint of awareness in its eye. Did it understand human behaviour? Something about this creature rang familiar. A passage from a traveller's guild to the Jagged Plains came to mind as Elsa studied it's features closely through the glass.

The bird bent over on the window seal and picked up a letter in its beak sealed with an orange wax stamp. Elsa pulled her loose hair back behind her ear and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Was she really seeing this? who outside the gates would be interested in sending her anything? How did they even know which window to send the letter to? Pondering about it was getting her nowhere so Elsa unlocked the bolts and pulled the window open.

The bird tilted its head forwards and passed the document into Elsa's gloved hand. On closer inspection, Elsa could see the seal depicted a dragon on all fours, its long neck swanned over and its wings outstretched. It didn't provide any insight into who sent it. None of her other correspondents had ever been sealed with such a stamp.

Her gloves made the letter a pain to open without damaging the contents. A letter opener might have helped.

 _Dear Elsa._

 _It appears I was miss informed of the date regarding your coronation, I was made to believe it would fall on day you would be coming of age which – as I am sure you know – is today. Thus my methods of travelling here have landed me here a day early and as the gates are shut fast with no hope of the guards granting me passage, I am afraid my gift to you will have to be delivered in a less personal manner._

Elsa paused with a frown, "gift?" she recited before looking up. There was something different in the bird's silver beak now, a slender chain of platinum running down to a small egg-shaped gem stone. She found herself enthralled by her own fascination, it was the way the gem glowed a fiery orange; how currents of molten energy seemed to move through its crystalline structure. The bird tilted its head forwards and bowed when Elsa let the neckless fall from its beak into her palm. The gem radiated warmth in her hand, even though her glove she could feel it. Heavens knew what it was but its beauty was certainly a few leagues ahead of any gem or jewel Elsa had ever seen or read about before.

 _Please accept this gem in celebration of your day of birth, dragon fire in crystalized form, an immensely rare and valuable treasure indeed. It is spoken in legends that such gems where worn by the ancient dragon lords as a crown piece and that draconian spirits will come to protect the wearer in times of peril. May its light be your guiding beacon through dark times and may its essence warm your heart when the world turns cold and unforgiving._

 _Yours sincerely, Whylof._

 _P.S. I should also apologise in advance for any trouble Talion may or may not bring you. I have the assurance from good friend that he will behave. Just be stern with him if he acts up. There we are, that should about do it. Wait, you're not still writing are you? Nisha, the letter is over now. You can stop. Nisha!_

The writing turned to scribbles and smudges beyond that point, looking as if somebody tried snatching away the quill from the writer.

Concerned with what the letter meant by ' _trouble,'_ Elsa lifted her head up to check on the bird, or _Talion_ as the letter had named him. He wasn't on the window seal any more, had he flew off? Elsa checked behind her, peaking over her shoulder and jumping at the sight of Talion sitting on her bed. His beak of silver was now stained a chocolaty brown.

"Hey!" Elsa said, "Those aren't yours."

Talion disagreed as he took his eye off Elsa and went straight back to peaking on more chocolate.

Mabey it was for the best, the amount of treats Elsa had already eaten this morning was already bringing on sickness. She went back to the letter, scanning through it again in case of having missed anything. "Whylof," she read aloud, a slight warmth beginning to sizzle in her heart.

Elsa put the letter down and looped the neckless around her neck. Perhaps a chance to thank this Whylof would arise tomorrow during the coronation ball. Elsa hunched over the window and felt her imagination stitching a picture together in her head. She saw a man with deep blue eyes, locks of blonde hair styled to perfection and skin which was young and flawless. His posture was strong and poised with smart attire donned over this man's figure, a well-kept figure at that.

Elsa hummed comfortably as she tried to picture somebody like that at the coronation. Then her eyes widened in realization. Heavens, what was she doing? Not only was she leaning out the window where anybody could see her but had also allowed this Whylof to stimulate her emotions. To her this was a complete stranger who had done nothing more than send her a letter and a pretty neckless. Elsa pulled back and quickly locked the window shut, small signs of frost already beginning to cloud its transparency.

She shook her head, hoping it would dislodge any thoughts or feelings that had started developing. True, spending most of her life without meeting anybody new had caused certain _urges_ to develop, but she was stronger than this. And it wasn't unlike she didn't have an important reason to ignore such urges. Right now such a reason was in the form of growing frost on the window, slowly plunging the room into darkness as it began to block out the sun's rays. Elsa acted by closing her eyes, pacing her breaths and stepping off her trail of thought. She cleared her mind, going through all the lessons of control her parents had taught her over the years.

"Conceal don't feel," she whispered. When her eyes opened the light in the room was returning and the frost was rapidly retreating.

She saw Talion sitting on the window seal gazing up at her. A somewhat positive look about him, as if his beak was somehow stretching into a grin.

"I take it you want to go back to your master," Elsa said, pulling the window open. She gestured for him to fly away, "go on then. Give this Whylof my thanks if you're capable." She felt slightly silly saying that to a bird.

Talion turned to the window, then shook his beak and looked back at Elsa.

"You don't want to leave?"

Again Talion shook his beak.

"I am sure you'd be missed. What reason would you have to stay here anyway?" was Elsa really doing this? Engaging in a conversation with an animal? Perhaps it was best not to think about It too much.

She watched Talion shift his vision, now fixated on the empty box of chocolates torn apart on the bed.

"Chocolate? Is that what you're after?"

Talion turned back to Elsa and nodded.

"Okay then, I suppose there isn't harm in it." Elsa shut the window.

She slowly reached out with one of her hands, meaning to pet Talion in some manner. The bird stood perfectly still, not even slightly timid of Elsa's intentions. In fact, he even moved his head forwards a little, but only to snap forward and pull off Elsa's glove with his beak and fly off.

"Hey, you come back with that!" Elsa shouted as she tucked her now gloveless hand under her arm, "That is _definitely_ not yours."

The bird turned and came straight at her, looking like he was about to return what he stole. Then he banked and swooped over Elsa's outstretched hand, flying away again to land on the canopy over her bed. Elsa wouldn't say she was impressed.

"I won't let you stay and eat chocolate if you're going to be like that."

The hawk stared at her for a moment then turned and dropped the glove, allowing it to fall from the canopy onto the floor in front of the bed.

"There we are, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Elsa said, her smile adored with smugness.

Though before she could retrieve what was hers, a bronze blur – Talion – came swooping in. He pulled up from the floor at the last moment and Elsa's glove was gone again, back up in Talion's grinning beak on the canopy. So this as what Whylof meant by ' _trouble_.'

"I suppose you find this all very humours don't you?"

Talion nodded.

"Well, I don't share such an opinion," Elsa reached out, "now will you please just return my—"

She stopped short as an individual snowflake floated down onto her palm. It sat there in the centre, not melting at her touch; glowing a cool blue. Elsa and Talion looked up in unison to see a puddle of frost forming on ceiling. From it came more flakes identical to the first, Snowy sapphires dancing down with all the grace of a ballet. There was beauty in the spectacle, beauty that Elsa wished she could appreciate. But all she could focus on was the spreading frost, crackled and snapped as it continued to consume the celling.

"My glove Talion. Now!" Elsa's voice bellowed, stern and ridged with authority.

Talion's grin dropped and submissively he hunched over to let the glove fall with the snowflakes into Elsa's hand. As she slipped it back on, Elsa was looking at Talion with a gaze as sharp and cold as icicles. She turned for the window, each step she took crackling as her bare feet left prints of angry frost. She opened the window and didn't bother gesturing this time.

"leave."

Talion tilted his head to one side and when Elsa's expression didn't change he pushed off the canopy. Wings outstretched, he flew for the window and left without hesitation.

It seemed Elsa would be alone again.

But then came a knock at her door. "You're Majesty?" Called the muffled yet familiar voice of Rilen, "I was hoping you would let me in to discuss a few matters."

Elsa walked up to the door, ever so tempted to throw it open and start ranting about what just happened. But then her hand stopped reaching for the door handle. A racing heart told her one thing: she was far too flustered. Being in such an emotional state would often put her powers on the verge of outbreak, the last thing she wanted to do in front of Rilen. Elsa closed her eyes and repeated what she did by the window, taking deep breaths, allowing all her emotion and feelings to be expelled.

Now she was ready, her eyes full of focus and her heart empty of any dangerous emotions. She only cracked the door open a little, "is Anna with you?" she asked first.

"No your majesty, she is safely gone to reside in her bedroom at this current time."

Elsa nodded and opened the door up enough for Rilen to slip through, "come in then."

The knight stepped in, his plate armor clunking against the wooden floor. Quickly he established some distance, a necessary precaution. For Rilen, it was never much of a secret that Elsa had powers. Not since the man used to be a victim of a younger Elsa and Anna's ice-themed practical jokes. She still remembered the way Rilen laughed the day he caught them. He sounded relieved as well, grateful to know it hadn't been ice wraths creeping into his office to freeze all his ink.

 _Good times_ , Elsa thought.

"Sorry that I look a mess," Elsa said as she closed the door, "my mood hasn't been at its best today."

"Its quiet fine your majesty," he paused, eyes noticing the neckless around Elsa's neck. "You have acquired new jewellery though I see."

"This?" Elsa had almost forgotten about the fire gem, "it's just a gift somebody sent me, delivered by a rather troublesome bird I might add.

"Somebody from outside the gate sent you it?"

"A man going by the name of Whylof, according to the letter. it's his birthday gift to me apparently. I plan to thank him at the coronation ball if I get the chance."

Rilen nodded, a hint of worry in those grey eyes of his. "That's all you plan on doing though I hope."

Shocked, Elsa had to take a step back, "what else would I possibly do?"

"I had this conversation with Anna yesterday. You and your sister have never had to deal with a man's advances before have you?"

 _Advances?_ Elsa sniggered at such a word, "I appreciate the concern but my heart has been ice for a good long while now."

"Love thaws," Rilen shrugged, "it can hit you when you least expect it. A sedative to your senses and a stimulus to your emotion. It can be relentless and maddening, subtle yet powerful. It can be the light at the end of a tunnel or the darkness tunnelling your vision. If I may be so bold your majesty, I advise you to stay clear of this, _Whylof_."

"Although I appreciate your concern," Elsa said, hardly able to believe she was hearing any of this, "I think my mind is disciplined enough to deal with a man's lust."

"I would never suggest otherwise your majesty. Your fortitude is astonishing to be sure. What I am simply trying to warn you of is in regard to your lack of experience."

"I assure you, Sir Rilen Pascal, love was the first emotion I buried. It was sisterly love that I felt all those years ago. When I snuck down to the throne room with Anna to build snowmen, love was what almost lead to her death. I have been keeping love away ever since and I have no plans on letting such an unstable emotion it in any time soon."

Rilen didn't answer back straight away, likely having realized he'd stepped out of line. "I am sorry your majesty. Shall we shift topics?"

Elsa nodded, "we shall."

"Then on a more positive note: your sister has been working hard to get the dining hall set up for your birthday—"

"Oh heavens, she didn't' did she?" Elsa buried her face in her palm, more embarrassed by such news than anything else.

"Is it such a bad thing?"

"Of course not," Elsa shot back Immediately, "I just feel terrible that she may have put a lot of effort in for nothing yet again." It used to be a tradition their parents honoured, only the parties they threw for Elsa took place here in her bedroom. Now with their parents gone, Anna seemed set on throwing parties for herself and Elsa alike in their stead.

"She's really anxious to see you."

"I know, and trust me I want to see her as well. But for her to be in my company would be to put her life at risk again," Elsa walked around Rilen and sat down on her bed. She leered at her gloved hands, recalling Images of a magic bolt striking a young Anna's forehead. Elsa shifted her vision back at Rilen, fear running rampant in her eyes. "I just can't bear the thought of possibly hurting her a second time."

"Yet You seem okay being in my company."

"That's different," Elsa muttered.

"May I ask her majesty how?"

"You treat my powers like the threat they are. You're respectful of the possible danger."

"Then what if I could guarantee Anna would treat your powers with the same respect?"

Elsa shook her head, "then such would mean telling Anna about my powers."

"Perhaps we need not go so far. Instead I could convince her to follow certain rules, guild lines that would keep Anna safe from you."

"For example?"

"I could inform the princess that there can be no hugging or touching of any kind. The past would be a topic left unspoken and She'd have to keep a certain distance from you at all times."

"Do you believe Anna will follow all of that?"

"Judging by how much she wants her sister back; I'd be willing to claim she'd do anything."

"Because it would mean the world to her wouldn't it?" Elsa sighed, yet her lips hinted at a smile. "Very well then. Would you leave me and present Anna with these conditions? I have a birthday party to get ready for it would seem."

Rilen bowed with a smile of his own, "very good your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa sat herself in front of her dressing table and upon seeing her reflection for the first time today, she gasped. Heavens did she look dreadful. Her night gown was crinkled and creased with chocolate stains. Eye shadow mixed with tears was trailing purple lines down her cheeks. And there was her hair: frayed and tangled to the point of resembling a wig of white spaghetti.

Elsa hid her face in her palm. To think, Rilen had seen her looking _this_ bad. "A new low indeed," she said to herself in the mirror.

It seemed best to start with what was screaming ' _I suffer_ _crippling_ _depression'_ , in other words the smudged eye shadow. An easy enough task. All she needed was a handful of cotton balls and a pot of water, two things she kept in the top draw of her dressing table. With damp spheres of cotton at her disposal, Elsa's cheeks were soon wiped clean.

Her hair was next, a frustrating challenge tugging painfully at her scalp when she tried putting a comb through it. Fortunately, her body's naturally cold aura would often be a deterrent to any humidity in the air, keeping her hair frizz free. Wetting her comp soon had her hair cooperating. With time Elsa's locks were lifted from tangled disarray to silky lusciousness. Nothing could be done about styling it yet. The complexity of the styles Elsa usually held her hair in required an extra pair of hands to craft. At least her strands would be easier to handle.

She combed her hair through with oils, applying Diradona extract to her brush and combing from the tips up to the roots. The oils gave off the sent of mint and glossed her white locks into having the shine of platinum. Elsa also massaged her skin with endurerawood sap for its exfoliating properties, taking some pleasure in how nice it felt rubbing in.

"So then," Elsa said to her reflection when she was finished. "Do I look a little more like a royal of Arendelle now?"

A knock at the door, "Your majesty?"

"Gerda?" Elsa made her way the door and cracked it open. "Is Anna there?"

"She's down in the dining hall, preforming some manner of dance from what Rilen has told me."

"Oh my, is she really _that_ excited?" Elsa said, not for lack of being exited herself: a part of her couldn't wait to see her sister again. It was just that other part of her – an icier part – trying to keep all her emotion under ruthless concealment.

"She is your majesty. In fact, we all are."

"I see," Elsa pulled open the door, "come in."

Gerda walked through, an aged women just short of Elsa's height with grey hair tied into a bob. Once It was mother who helped Elsa style her hair and get into her gowns. Now Gerda had taken over the role, inevitably needing to gain knowledge of Elsa's magic for her own safety. She may have worn the green dress of a servant girl but Elsa wouldn't value her as one. To her, Gerda was family.

"I see Rilen was exaggerating," Gerda said as she looked Elsa up and down.

"How so?"

"Why, he told me I would have my _hands full_ your majesty."

Elsa hummed as she made a mental note of those words. She'd remember them when allocating that guard captain's funding. "Admittedly, I did look rather terrible not too long ago."

"Well now her majesty looks rather beautiful," Gerda winked.

"Thank you," Elsa said, managing a crooked smile.

Gerda walked over to the dressing table and pulled out the chair, "shall we get started then?"

"We shall." Elsa hated this part of the day. It always meant Gerda would not only be close but also _touching_ would be involved. Not an enjoyable experience when you have to focus on keeping the lid on dangerous ice magic.

"Well come on then your majesty," Gerda said for not seeing Elsa move, "your hair's not going to style itself."

"Most days I wish it would," Elsa said before she went and sat on the chair in front of Gerda.

"So what will it be today?"

"Same as everyday thanks," Elsa said as she put her gloved hands between her legs.

With a gentle touch, Gerda ran all of Elsa's hair back behind her ear and started braiding. "Is her majesty excited about tomorrow?"

"Her majesty is nervous about tomorrow."

"It will all be okay I am sure."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

Gerda carried on manipulating Elsa's hair, looping and weaving her locks into a long French braid. This was a style Elsa loved; a style she wished her could remain in. It reminded her too much, however, of who she was before the accident with Anna. It reminded her of when they used to share the same bedroom and spend all day having fun with magic. It was simply a reminder Elsa didn't want, which is why Gerda continued on with her work at the sight of Elsa's nod.

"Oh your majesty, I just noticed you're neckless. I don't think I've seen you wearing something like that before."

"I just received it today."

"A gift?"

"Yes."

Gerda tilted her head sideways, "from a man?"

Reluctantly Elsa replied, "Yes."

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Gerda's happy sequels. "I think her majesty has an admirer," Gerda said in a sing-song voice.

"Heavens, we haven't even met," Elsa argued, "can't it just be a plutonic birthday gift?"

"Take an experienced women's advice. If a man gives you something practical, then it's just a birthday gift. But if it's something _beautiful_ on the other hand, then it means a lot more."

"Well to me it doesn't mean anything."

Gerda took the braid and wrapped it close to Elsa's head, tying it into a braided bob, an excellently formal style devoid of loose strands. Mother once held her hair in the same style so in a sense, Elsa felt she was honouring her memory. Gerda fished up by tying the bob together using a strip of green silk.

"Her majesty's opinion?"

"Perfect as always."

"Now about this neckless."

"What about it?"

"Well, I don't mean to be funny but the only package that's been addressed to you today was slipped in with today's delivery of flower. May I ask how that trinket found its way to you?"

"A bird of some sort, a hawk I think, flew it up to me."

"Somebody sent a hawk carrying jewellery up to your window?"

Elsa frowned, "what are you getting at Gerda?" she said regardless of knowing what answer was coming.

"Doesn't her majesty think that all sounds rather _romantic_?"

"Not really. Whylof only sent the neckless to me that way because he couldn't get through the gates himself."

"How can her majesty be sure?"

Elsa pointed over to the windowsill, "his letter said so."

"He wrote you a letter too? May I read it your majesty?"

"If you wish," Elsa shrugged.

Gerda darted over to the windowsill, picked up the letter and started reading. Elsa didn't get what all the fuss was about. There were far more important things to be worrying about than love. Like soon being expected to rule over an entire kingdom. No, Elsa had to be the strong individual her parents had tried to raise, not a hopeless romantic drooling over every man that sent her jewellery. So even if this was an act of romance, it would be one wasted on her.

"It's nice. But suggesting how her majesty lives her love life is not my place," Gerda said as she put the letter down, "so I won't say anything else on the matter."

"Thank you."

"Promise me though, that you'll at least follow your heart?"

"I promise," Elsa lied.

One last check of herself in the mirror was required before she got up and walked to one of her wardrobes.

"What will her majesty be wearing today then?" Gerda asked.

"The same as every day," Elsa said as she pulled out her choice, "neat and formal-"

"And blue surprisingly enough," Gerda smiled.

"Actually Gerda, you would find its navy as a primary with cobalt patterns and a teal trim," Elsa giggled, but she could see what Gerda was getting at. She wouldn't say her collection of outfits had much variety either. But what could she say? Blue was simply her color. A cool and calm color, blue can span a plain as free as the sky yet be featured in something dangerous like the freezing depths of the ocean. It reminded her of herself in a way.

She walked over to the corner of the room, folded out the dressing screen rested against the wall and went behind it.

Taking a night gown off was no problem. Getting on a dress supposedly fit for royalty was the pain. You can't just put on a dress, there are steps that need to be taken in the proper order. Gerda's assistance wouldn't be needed otherwise. First came the corset, tight and restricting but necessary to shape Elsa's figure.

Gerda's role after that fell to handing one part of Elsa's outfit after the other. The blue stockings to cover her legs, the camisole to separate her corset from the dress, her shoes and lastly the dress itself. Long sleeves ran all the way down to her gloves and a collar covered everything up to her neck. The skirt fell down to her ankles, coming together with the rest of the dress to make sure nothing was on display.

Elsa felt nothing like she did this morning. She felt more like royalty, more like the perfect girl her parents wanted her to be. Looking in the mirror with her hands clamped around one another, Elsa felt ready: ready to finally face her sister again after all these years.


End file.
